State of Peace
by Namazukage
Summary: The Doctor is in Paris, in 1979, looking for a runaway alien. Martha is in the Kian Galaxy, in 2599, looking for a missing judge. Both are wondering why the TARDIS separated them.
1. The Hatchling

**State of Peace**

Notes: Hello. Please excuse any historical or factual errors that this story probably contains. It takes place between Blink and Utopia (not that it matters; I just like placing my stories in continuity). Lastly, the Doctor and Martha previously visited the Kian Empire in two of my previous stories (Beyond the Limits and I Am a Patriot) and there are a couple brief references to the second story, but none of that is important. You don't need to read the previous stories or understand the brief and insignificant references to understand this story. Thanks for checking this out.

Chapter 1: The Hatchling

The Doctor and Martha walked around a planet for a while. The Doctor didn't tell Martha where they were, but did reveal that they were 592 years into her future. Eventually, a luxurious building came into view.

"I recognize that," Martha said. "That's Byzlusse's palace. We're on the planet Hygert."

"Yup," the Doctor confirmed.

"You said it was the capital of the Kian Empire."

"It still is."

"You brought us to Hygert again."

"Are you complaining?"

Martha laughed. "Of course, not. I like this place."

The Doctor and Martha walked into another building, smaller but still stately. They soon discovered that it was the Galactic Court. They saw three judges next to each other on an elevated platform discussing a case.

"Although the public Zabartian weather monitor operates in Zabartia," a judge on the left said, "it operates under the jurisdiction of the emperor and the Galactic Department of Natural Resources. It is a galactic-level service funded by galactic taxes. Planetary governments lack the right to cripple it."

While a lawyer tried to counter this argument, Martha identified the judge in the center. "That's Lyle Perrin. We met him last time."

"Yeah. Anna Silverman is on the left and Alietna on the right."

"Do you think he remembers us?" Martha asked.

"If you kept both, you would subject Zabartian taxpayers to undue burdens. It is the precedent-bearing ruling of this court," Lyle said after another round of exchanges, "that by passing the Weather Monitor Patronage law, the Zabartian governor exerted authority that he did not have. The law is hereby voided. This is our judgment. Thank you, counsel, for your services."

The three judges stood. They were walking out when Lyle turned and signaled to the Doctor and Martha to follow.

"Doctor. Martha," Lyle welcomed when they caught up to him.

"So you do remember us," Lyle commented.

"Aside from my judicial responsibilities, I like to keep up on things happening around the universe, and the Doctor seems to draw some attention. You and Brikenna made an impression, too, Martha; the sword was a big deal. Brikenna actually retired from the Galactic Board of Legal Administrators not too long ago."

"Good to hear she's done well," the Doctor said.

"So what brings you two back to the Kian Empire?"

"We're just visiting, having a look around," Martha responded.

"Do you want a tour of the royal lands and buildings?" Lyle asked. "That was the last case of the day. I could show you two around."

"So how does an Earth human end up becoming the supreme galactic judge of the Kian Empire?" Martha asked as Lyle showed the Doctor and Martha a vast pressroom built to accommodate 8,000 individuals.

Lyle chuckled. "It's a long story. Let's just say that Byzlusse and my family and their friends have some random mutual acquaintances and one day we got an offer to start new lives in the Kian Empire."

"Is Anna Silverman from Earth, too?"

"Yeah. Our fathers were in medical school together."

Lyle continued the tour and the three were exiting a building when they noticed a lot of commotion. Many ships took off from the area and Lyle's communicator started beeping.

"All hands on deck," Lyle indicated. "There's a rebellion on Eloquia. It's been reportedly in the works for a while and now it's actually happening."

"A Kian planet?" Martha asked.

"No, it's one of our close allies. It's in this galaxy. We're helping in ways we can."

"Do you need to go?" the Doctor asked.

"No, there's nothing for a judge to do there. I usually live in a ship that's used for security forces. This was just to let me know that the UTI ship is leaving and I'll be staying on Hygert for a while." Lyle suddenly started to waver.

"Are you all right?" Martha asked.

Instead of responding, Lyle collapsed onto the ground.

"The TARDIS is nearby," the Doctor said, running off.

Martha tried to help Lyle, grateful for his human physiology.

The Doctor charged into the TARDIS, looking for Martha's medical kit when the TARDIS began shaking violently. The Doctor was thrown to the ground.

"Oy! What's wrong?" the Doctor asked.

Sparks flew around and the TARDIS jerked suddenly, causing the Doctor to slam into the console headfirst and losing consciousness.

Elsewhere, Martha continued to check Lyle's vitals. Aside from irregular, but not disconcerting, breathing, Lyle seemed fine. Martha heard the TARDIS dematerialize and ran towards it. She saw that it had left.

Martha went back to Lyle and took his communicator. "Looks like the translation is still working," Martha noted with relief. She eventually found Byzlusse among Lyle's contacts.

"Lyle," Byzlusse answered.

"I'm sorry, but this is Martha Jones, emperor."

"I remember you. What are you doing with Lyle's communicator?"

"We were talking and he passed out. He seems okay superficially, but I don't know what's wrong with him. He needs more advanced medical attention. The Doctor was here, but he vanished."

"Where are you?"

"Lyle said we were near the apartments of the planetary representatives."

"That's a start, but it's a large area. Do you see a triangle icon on your screen?"

"Yes," Martha said, pressing it.

"Select it and scroll down to tracking, please."

"Found it."

"Turn on the tracking. That will enable someone to find your specific location and bring Lyle to a medical station at my palace."

...

In the TARDIS, the Doctor eventually regained consciousness, grabbed Martha's medical kit, and headed out. He was surprised to see himself in a city on Earth. He ran back into the TARDIS and fiddled with some controls.

"Why did you bring me here?" the Doctor asked. He tried and failed to get the TARDIS moving again.

After nearly an hour, the Doctor gave up and left the TARDIS to find out where he was. He immediately recognized French being spoken. A newspaper stand indicated that he was in the year 1979.

The Doctor continued to wander around, wondering if there was a purpose for this trip. After walking a while, he settled in a park. He suddenly noticed a white humanoid alien with a proportionally huge bald head that lacked a nose or ears and standing around eight inches tall, running by. A field of green energy surrounded it.

The Doctor chased after it and saw it enter a house; the alien was intangible, able to run through a wall.

The Doctor knocked on the door frantically, trying to find his psychic paper in the process. A man opened the door before the Doctor found it, leaving the latter unprepared.

"Umm . . ." the Doctor began, "I'm chasing an . . . alien. Did you see it enter here?"

"See it?" the man replied. "It made my wife and I scream!"

The Doctor entered and looked around. He noticed that the house was somewhat bare. "Where did it go?"

"It went out the back," a pregnant woman replied. "And then I saw it go into the ground."

The Doctor searched around for a trace of the alien using his sonic screwdriver, but couldn't pick up anything. He then adjusted the settings to look for something else and went back to the park.

"Do you think it's here?" the man from before asked, suddenly appearing.

"I'm looking for . . . here it is. The alien is called an Inmusson, and it hatched from this egg." The Doctor scanned the remains of the egg.

"What's it doing here?"

"They're an experiment in peacemaking. Mussopakes leave behind Immusson eggs at the start of wars, hoping that the Immussons will possess the aggressors of both sides and stop the fighting."

"There is no war here."

"No, this egg was placed here nearly forty years ago. It must have some sort of developmental abnormality to make it hatch so late." The Doctor then shot up. "I've got it. I can use the egg shell to track it."

The Doctor ran around the city, then noticed that he was being followed.

"You interested in this, too?"

"There is alien life in Paris. Of course I'm interested! This is why I am an astronomer. How do they usually know who to possess?"

"They have telepathic powers."

The duo stopped at a building.

"Oh," the Doctor simply said. "L'Hôtel de Ville."

"Jacques Chirac's office."

"The mayor of Paris and candidate for a European Community parliamentary seat." The Doctor became visibly anxious.

"What is it?"

"People trying to secure positions of international leadership and an inaugural direct election for that. I'm guessing in the absence of war, the Immusson is going to go after someone heavily involved, like a candidate. And who knows what effects any possible developmental abnormalities might have on the Immusson's reasoning."

"You expect it to go after Chirac?"

"I was hoping not, which means it probably will go for him. There's Yvan Blot." The Doctor looked at the man. "Sorry, what's your name?"

"Julien Perrin."

"Oh . . ." The Doctor looked closely at Julian's face. "Now I see it . . ."

Julien raised his eyebrows at the Doctor.

On Hygert, 620 years later, Martha was in a room close to the medical ward talking to Byzlusse.

"They're not sure what's wrong, but his health doesn't appear to be in danger," Byzlusse said.

"That's good," Martha replied. She frowned. "We can still understand each other even though the TARDIS has been gone for so long."

"There are translation units scattered throughout the empire. Over 10,000 languages are stored in it."

"Oh, won't worry about that, then."

"I'm sure the Doctor will return."

"Yeah, I'm sure, too. He said the TARDIS is out of his control sometimes, but he'll come back for me." Martha looked at Byzlusse. "The Doctor said you've been the emperor for centuries."

"Yes, but I might not be for much longer. I'm considering abdicating to take a long vacation."

"You're just going to hand over your empire?"

"To a sibling or a child of mine, perhaps. I haven't decided yet. Perhaps we will all take turns and I will be emperor once again in a few millennia."

"A benefit of immortality," Martha commented.

"Yes."

Someone ran up to the pair. "Emperor, he's missing!"

Martha and Byzlusse ran to Lyle's bed.

"Get Olvima!" Byzlusse ordered.

A humanoid being soon ran into the room.

"The supreme galactic judge has gone missing after being treated here," Byzlusse said. "Try to get a reading off the bed."

Olvima began touching the bed in various spots.

"What's she doing?" Martha asked.

"Olvima can tell the history of an object by touching it. I'm hoping she might get something about Lyle."

"I have," Olvima said. "The supreme galactic judge left against his will. He's going to Eloquia. That's all I know."

"That's very helpful. Thank you."

"Lyle said there is a rebellion in Eloquia."

"Yes," Byzlusse responded. "The government wouldn't abduct him, but the rebels would."


	2. Pest Inspection

**State of Peace**

Chapter 2: Pest Inspection

Knowing that Martha had little to do while the Doctor was away, Byzlusse asked her to accompany him to brief the king of Eloquia on a video screen.

"This is a very influential individual, even without his jurisdiction," said King Temebege.

"I consider him a part of my inner circle," Byzlusse confirmed.

"And everyone knows that," Temebege replied. "I am very concerned about how the rebels would use his political power. Where are his mother and brother?"

"Still on Hygert. They plan to remain here while the UTI ship is dispatched."

"They could be used as leverage. We must make the difficult decision to eliminate that possibility."

Martha and Byzlusse both frowned.

"How so?" Byzlusse asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Remove them publicly."

Byzlusse leaned forward onto the controls of the screen. "'Remove.' Even if I could 'remove' them the way you are implying, you are talking about the galactic director of citizenship and the founder and head of one of the galaxy's most esteemed institutions of education."

"Not to mention innocent lives," Martha added.

"I am trying to save lives and maintain stability on my two planets."

"I am already providing ample support to you through manpower and technology. You will dismiss the thought of threatening innocent humans and be content with my generosity."

"Lyle . . ." Temebege began.

"That's supreme galactic judge to you," Byzlusse interrupted.

"These are dangerous circumstances!" Temebege countered. "Everyone in Eloquia is aware of his power and his close friendship with you!"

"That means the emperor is a liability, too," Martha responded. "Why don't you suggest eliminating him?"

Byzlusse held a hand to his mouth to hide his smile.

"Who are you?" Temebege asked, finally annoyed of Martha.

"Someone I've chosen to consult. Is that a problem? I called you to alert you to the situation, and now I have," Byzlusse said. "If you need more security forces, I will help, but don't ever suggest such a disgusting action again. If the supreme galactic judge lands on Eloquian territory, he is to be considered a diplomatic guest and treated accordingly regardless of the circumstances. Otherwise, I will pull out all my support and transfer it to the rebels." Byzlusse disconnected the call without waiting for a response.

"That could have gone better," a voice said. "Thanks for your support."

"Martha, this is Robert, Lyle's older brother. Martha, Robert."

Robert and Martha shook each other's hands.

"I just came to check up on everything," Robert said. "Gailys said they traced a path to a missing ship."

"How large?" Byzlusse asked.

"It fits four occupants. Gailys said that they only found a few items that likely dropped from Lyle's wallet. Whoever took him was nice enough to let him have the rest of his wallet, it seems."

Martha and Byzlusse looked at each other.

"His communicator?" Byzlusse asked.

"No sign of it," Robert answered.

"I turned the tracking on," Martha informed Robert.

Byzlusse initiated a call on the video. "Telvam, trace the supreme galactic judge's communicator."

"It's currently near Holpeyin and moving towards the wormhole located nearby," Telvam replied after checking.

"Thank you."

"Why would they let Lyle keep his communicator?" Robert asked.

"Just be grateful that he has it. The wormhole near Holpeyin is the quickest route to Eloquia. This is enough confirmation for me."

"I'm going after him," Robert said.

"I'll ask the UTI to allocate a team to help you once you arrive," Byzlusse said. "Then I have to continue with my other responsibilities. I can't delegate everything."

"Can I come?" Martha asked Robert. "I mean, it could be a while before the Doctor comes back and I'm in the way here. Besides, Lyle was sort of my patient."

"Sure," Robert answered. "Why not?"

...

In Paris, the Doctor walked around City Hall with the sonic screwdriver in hand and Julien Perrin following. "Have you made any decisions for the elections?"

"We're not voting. My wife and I are moving to the United States soon."

"That explains the state of your home. There! The Immusson is in there."

The Doctor headed to the front door. "I have the means to assume a fake identity and you have an unborn child and plans to emigrate." The Doctor turned to Julien. "I should do this on my own."

Julien hesitated.

"Don't take the risk," the Doctor simply said.

Julien relented and nodded his head. "Good luck."

"Same to you."

The Doctor eventually entered the building using his psychic paper to pass himself off as a pest inspector, a lie that permitted him access into many rooms. While looking for the Immusson, he bumped into another man.

"Pardon me," the Doctor said.

"No, pardon me," the man replied, noticeably gazing at the Doctor.

"I'm . . . Jean Lefevre. I'm doing a basic check for pests," the Doctor said, trying to fend off against the man's staring.

"I . . . call myself . . . Dominic . . . Girard. I work . . . here."

The Doctor nodded with his eyebrows raised and pulled out his sonic screwdriver to scan Dominic. The Doctor looked around and then pushed Dominic into a nearby room.

"I'm the Doctor and I know you are a Immusson inhabiting that body. "

Dominic slowly grabbed the Doctor's right shoulder.

"You're weak. Something's wrong," the Doctor said. "You could barely talk through that body and you're not exerting much force against my shoulder. I can help you and not because of your pheromones; those are underdeveloped, too, I reckon. You need to understand that you've made a mistake. There's no conflict here to resolve."

"Don't . . . stop me."

The Immusson jumped out of Dominic's body and Dominic fell to the floor.

"Wait!" the Doctor cried. He was about to chase after the alien, but decided that Dominic needed to be checked. Soon, the Doctor was running through the halls, looking for the Immusson.

"Pardon me! Just looking for a pest!" the Doctor cried as he ran past various people. He suddenly stopped outside a room. "Chirac's office!" the Doctor concluded. The Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to activate an alarm.

People began evacuating, but the Doctor was able to find Chirac and run to him. "Excuse me," the Doctor said, holding out his psychic paper. "Security. Mr. Blot asked me to escort the mayor to a secure location," the Doctor said to those around Chirac before pulling him away to a vacant room.

"There is no war! Just the opposite! For the first time, Europeans in nine countries are about to directly elect their parliamentary representatives!"

Chirac looked upward and closed his eyes. The Immusson then jumped out of him and dove into the ground. The Doctor groaned in frustration and helped Chirac to the floor.

"What are you doing?" someone called.

The Doctor turned and saw a security guard.

"Ah, well," the Doctor began. Instantly, he bolted out of the room through another door. The security guard chased the Doctor, who was able to get lost in the crowd but lost the remains of the egg. The Doctor continued running out of the Hôtel de Ville and to the Perrins' home.

...

Martha and Robert continued their trip towards the wormhole that would take them close to Eloquia.

"The Doctor told me that there's one star system in the galaxy that isn't controlled by the Kian Empire," Martha said. "Is that where Eloquia is?"

"Yeah. Eloquia governs two habitable planets there. Herro governs the other two."

"But Lyle and your mom can use 'galactic' in their titles?"

"The exception is too small. Besides, Herro and Eloquia really are close allies, Temebege's attitude notwithstanding. They don't even have defense forces, just internal police. And their second planets were gifts from Byzlusse."

Martha nodded in understanding. "I hope you don't mind me being here."

"No, I'm used to people being overprotective of Lyle. He's always been the golden boy."

"Jealous?"

"Of course not. I'm overprotective of him, too. I do remember it bugging me when we were kids, but then he and my dad Chris were in a car accident and Lyle had to watch him die and then repress the entire event. The guy served multiple tours in Afghanistan and that's how he died. Anyway, that was a very long time ago. And like I said, I'm used to it and I do it myself."

...

The Doctor updated Julien and Colette Perrin about Jacques Chirac while making sure that no one was looking for him anymore.

"I probably shouldn't say this, but you're leaving the continent anyway. Just don't tell anyone. Chirac won't get elected. I've seen the future. I know what the results of the election will be."

"You believe that's why the alien left Chirac?" Colette asked.

"I said it was telepathic. It must have some sense of the intentions of the electorate and changed its plans."

"And who does the electorate have in mind to elect?" Julien asked.

"The chancellor of Germany will be one of the victors, and he happens to be making a strong push in France."

"He has been actively campaigning in Luxembourg and the Netherlands, too," Colette added. "Are you expecting the alien to target Brandt?"

"Yes, and that's why I've come. You two are more familiar with this area at this time than I am. Are there any campaign offices nearby or do you recall adverts that might have that information? Even if Brandt isn't there, the campaign activities might attract the Immusson."

"There's a campaign office nearby."

"Where?"

The Doctor sprinted to the office, not paying attention to Julien trying to get him to stop.

"You don't understand . . ." Julien was saying.

The Doctor eventually reached the building and passed himself off as a messenger for Raymond Barre. The lie garnered some suspicion but still got the Doctor through. He looked for the Immusson and tracked it to a room with a few volunteers.

The Immusson repeatedly poked its head above ground and back down. Seeing no other alternative in response, the Doctor held out his sonic screwdriver and activated it when the Immusson was visible again. The Immusson started to squirm in place, allowing people to notice it and scream in panic.

"There is no conflict in this country for you to remedy," the Doctor said. "Listen to me! The only thing you can bring here now is fear and panic." The Doctor put the screwdriver away. "Do you understand that? Now, let me help you. I can take you back to Mussol."

The Immusson was suddenly shot. The Doctor turned around and saw a security guard.

"No!" the Doctor cried, running to the Immusson.

"What is that?" the guard asked.

"You don't get to shoot first and then ask," the Doctor yelled. He sighed. "It's something that would hurt the chancellor's campaign. Do you understand? Tell everyone that you saw nothing. Tell the volunteers here that if they want Brandt to get elected, they saw nothing."

The security guard quickly left.

...

In the Kian Galaxy, Martha and Robert arrived in Eloquia, near the capital, and found Lyle's ship.

"His communicator is here," Robert pointed out.

"We've lost him?" Martha asked.

"These seats . . . only one has an impression. Lyle might have been here alone."

Robert's own communicator started beeping. "It's Nine Strike, courtesy of Byzlusse, I'm assuming," Robert informed Martha. "Yes?"

"Robert," Nine Strike leader Coxteyin said. "I've tracked you and we are in orbit. You need to depart immediately."

"What's wrong?"

"Temebege has been murdered. Byzlusse has ordered non-security Kian personnel sent to help against the rebellion to leave temporarily until we are able to assess the repercussions."

"What about Lyle?" Robert asked.

"He is alive and seemingly fine. Kaisira saw him in the Eloquian capital alone. She tried to stop him, but she couldn't."

"Why not? She's one of the most powerful telepaths we know."

"She's uncertain. There was another force she could not control. She did, however, discover that Lyle is heading towards the rebels. The Maximates are preparing to look for him. You should leave this to them."

"Does she suspect that Lyle was involved in Temebege's death?" Robert asked.

"She doesn't know."

Robert looked at Martha. "Coxteyin, are you able to hone in on our location and teleport someone to your ship?"

"Yes. Do you need to leave yours?"

"I have someone with me. You can teleport her up. I'm going to the rebels to look for Lyle."

"I'll come with you," Martha quickly said.

Robert shook his head.

"You shouldn't do this alone. Also, I'm a medical student. What if Lyle needs help?"

"Fine," Robert soon said. He climbed back into his ship with Martha and disabled several controls.

"This is a bad idea," Coxteyin warned.

"I know. Don't worry about us and don't try to track us. I've taken those systems offline."

Robert cut transmission as his ship took off.

"Do you know where to go?"

Robert nodded. "If the rebels are involved, they'll send a supreme galactic judge to their base."

"And do you know what to do when we get there?"

Robert nodded hesitantly. "Yes," he finally said, sounding very uncertain.

...

Thanks for reading. The next and final chapter should be up in a couple days.


	3. An Easier Decision

Chapter 3: An Easier Decision

The Doctor took off his overcoat and wrapped the convulsing Immusson in it. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Doctor?"

The Doctor turned around and saw Julien. "What are you doing here?" the Doctor asked.

"I was trying to explain to you before that my brother works here. He is able to grant me access." Julien approached the Doctor and the Immusson. "What's wrong with it?"

"Someone shot him. Maybe if I get it back to Mussol in time, he'll recover."

The Doctor walked out of the room with the Immusson hidden in his coat and Julien followed. They noticed that everyone was unconscious on the ground.

Julien saw and ran to his brother. "What happened?"

The Doctor scanned someone with his sonic screwdriver. "It's the Immusson affecting them. He has no control."

"What?"

"He's injured, he's reaching out. I told you he tries to pacify others. This is an adulterated version."

"Why are we safe?"

"Because we're not involved in the campaign. You're not even going to vote." The Doctor continued scanning people. "Their brainwaves, heartbeats, and breathing are all slowing down. The Immusson is going to kill them all."

"Let's leave!"

"And expose the Immusson to everyone out there?"

"What do we do?"

"There's only one option. We can let the Immusson enter someone's body and let him recover in there. I'm pretty sure that humans and Immussons are compatible in this way. He'll stabilize to a small extent, but enough that everything should be back to normal."

Julien looked at the Doctor, wondering if he was going to volunteer himself and the Doctor noticed Julien's unasked question.

"I can't do it," the Doctor finally said. "My binary vascular system will interfere."

"You're an alien?" Julien asked.

"Yeah."

After a moment of silence, Julien finally accepted what he needed to do. "How do we get it into me?"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm here now and these people are about to die."

The Doctor unwrapped the Immusson and pushed it into Julien. He scanned some of the people nearby. "They're getting better. Now, let's run before everyone wakes up."

...

On the way to the rebel headquarters, Robert played out a theory.

"Kaisira confirmed that Lyle was alone and there was some force involved. I'm assuming that Lyle's being mind-controlled. If that's true, everything just got more complicated."

"So you're taking us to the rebels' base?" Martha asked.

"It's a large city called Ingkschri. They've got full control over it."

"You know about it?"

"I know what you're thinking. Byzlusse wants a peaceful resolution. When he found out about Ingkschri, he only told the UTI. He didn't want Temebege to know and then bomb the place."

"I keep hearing about the UTI. What is it?" Martha asked.

"The United Teams of Immortals. They're Byzlusse's personal enforcers across the galaxy. Nine Strike is one of the teams. Technically, I'm a member too, I'm just not in a team or involved in the security operations. Same thing with the royal family."

Shots started zipping through the air as Martha and Robert approached the city.

Robert turned on the intercom. "This is a United Teams of Immortals Community Advocate ship. Stop firing on us."

The number of shots diminished, but persisted overall.

"We aren't here on behalf of the Eloquian government," Martha added. "We're on a separate non-hostile mission. Please stop."

The shots stopped.

"That worked," Robert said.

"Good. I was afraid I'd have to say 'We come in peace.'"

Robert laughed.

"You know the reference?"

"Yeah, of course."

The ship landed and Robert and Martha exited. A group of rebels approached.

"I'm Robert Perrin. This is Doctor Martha Jones."

"What do you want?" a rebel asked.

"We just came here to see my brother Lyle. That's all. We have no other intentions."

"The Kian supreme galactic judge?"

"Yes," Robert answered.

"He's not here."

...

After stopping by the Perrins' home, the Doctor took Julien to the TARDIS and was relieved to find her working properly. He set the TARDIS to take them to Mussol and the peacekeeping project.

"The Immusson is part of the human now," a Mussopake scientist said as she scanned Julien. "I cannot remove him without risking the health of both. You were correct about his physical deficiencies."

"But the Immusson is recuperating?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes, but it may be a very long time before he is self-sufficient again."

"How long?" Julien asked.

"Several thousand years, I estimate."

"That's only a few hundred years Earth-time," the Doctor clarified.

Julien looked at the Doctor with his eyebrows raised.

". . . which I realize now is still a long time."

"I'll be dead before he's fine," Julien realized.

"Then he will pass on to the next living thing and inhabit that body with minimal risk, practically no risk."

"What about the peacemaking directive?" the Doctor asked.

"It should be suppressed until the Immusson is healthy enough to assert it again."

"And what will happen then?" asked Julien.

"I am uncertain. We have never seen an underdeveloped Immusson undergo such trauma and then rely on a human for sustenance."

Julien sighed and nodded.

As the Doctor and Julien were leaving, the Doctor opened the TARDIS doors and ushered Julien in. He then turned to the Mussopake scientist.

"What aren't you revealing?" the Doctor asked quietly.

The Mussopake hesitated before responding. "I have detected a decline in the human's health. I believe the Immusson presence does harm the host, but not as much as its removal would."

"Thank you," the Doctor replied, nodding grimly.

"How are you feeling?" the Doctor asked Julien when he brought him home.

"I don't know. I'm going to have this entity inside me for the rest of my life. I think I won't tell Colette."

"Do you regret volunteering?"

"Yes . . . no. I might have saved lives."

Colette entered the house.

"You were correct," Colette informed them. "The workers at the campaign office are pretending that nothing happened."

"Well, I should get going, then. Martha's probably waiting for me. Have a nice life in the United States and with . . ."

"Christophe," Julien answered.

"Christopher," Colette corrected. "He should be named Christopher if he will be born and raised in the United States."

...

"What's your name?" Robert asked the rebel who had been talking.

"Empsori."

Robert eyed him suspiciously. "A telepath said that Lyle was headed to the rebels. Given his position, it'd make sense that he'd be here."

"Why?"

"Because you all are controlling him! Why wouldn't you bring him here? The Kian government is not a part of your conflict and has actually prevented an escalation of offense against you."

"We would never kidnap a Kian official."

"Don't lie. Whatever your cause is, kidnapping a galatic judge isn't helping it. You undermine all your efforts by committing a galactic crime."

"Yes, kidnapping a galactic judge would be an incredibly stupid thing to do, and we aren't stupid. We wouldn't do that. That's why we wouldn't kidnap him and that's why you two are safe for the moment."

"Robert," Martha whispered. "What if there's a fourth party involved?"

Robert sighed in frustration, contemplating a new tactic. "Have you heard of Kaisira? She says that Lyle's headed to the rebels. If someone, not you, is controlling him, your leader needs to know. You need to let us talk to your leader."

"Like I said before, we're not stupid," Empsori responded.

"We're trusting you to not harm us," Martha joined in. "We are trusting you when you claim that Lyle isn't being controlled by you. Now, you need to trust us. We didn't come here by mistake. We knew this is the location of your base, yet we didn't tell the Eloquians and Robert disabled tracking capabilities. We're not here to cause any trouble, we're just looking for Lyle."

"If you all aren't controlling Lyle, someone else is," Robert asked. "He knows this location, too, and your leader might be in danger."

Empsori gestured everyone around him. "We go on foot," he told Robert and Martha.

Robert and Martha obliged in following.

"You almost said 'Take me to your leader' before, didn't you?" Martha asked quietly.

Robert smiled.

...

After conducting some research, the Doctor headed to New York. He walked around a home to the backyard, where he saw a frail man lying on a hammock. The Doctor knew it was Julien. A young boy was lying on Julien and both were asleep.

A glow appeared between the two.

"No," the Doctor said as he rushed towards the hammock. He stopped when the glow disappeared. "I'm too late!"

Two women exited the house towards the hammock and the Doctor ducked. He didn't want anyone to know he was there. He watched as the two women approached Julien and Chris and then saw that Julien was dead.

The Doctor identified one of the women as Colette. Colette picked Chris up and ran into the house with him, clearly starting to cry. The other woman stayed behind to put Julien's hands on his chest. She then walked slowly back to the house.

Crestfallen, the Doctor headed back to the TARDIS. He then realized, based on the events that had transpired, that there was nothing he could do to stop the Immusson from moving to his next host when Chris died.

...

Robert and Martha entered a house that was heavily guarded. A woman approached.

"I'm Luphia. I'm in charge. Why am I hearing that your brother is targeting me?"

"We don't know," Robert answered. "We believe he's under mind control."

"What are his intentions?"

"We don't know that, either."

"Do you know what our intentions are? Why we fight?" Luphia asked.

"I know that Temebege's attention towards the other planet was straining social and economic health on both. I also know that he has not been very respectful of civil liberties."

"And what does the Kian Empire plan to do, particularly now that the king is dead?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Then you aren't very helpful. I suggest you leave before we are accused of holding you as hostages."

"Look – " Martha began before being interrupted.

"Hesten!" Luphia cried. "Take them back!"

There was no reply, so Luphia approached the door and saw everyone asleep.

Martha bent over someone.

"Their breathing and heartbeats are fast, maybe around a human at rest, but conscious."

"That's normal, then. They might just be asleep."

"What could cause this?" Luphia asked.

"Us," a voice said.

Martha, Robert, and Luphia turned and saw Lyle.

Robert ran to Lyle and hugged him. "Where have you been?"

Lyle looked at Luphia, not paying attention to Robert.

Robert withdrew. "What's wrong?"

A small, white, bald head started to emerge from Lyle. Suddenly, Robert, Martha, and Lyle were teleported to a ship in Eloquia's orbit.

The white head disappeared back into Lyle as he, Robert, and Martha saw Nine Strike, the Maximates, and the Doctor.

The Doctor approached Lyle. "It's been a while. Well, since we last communicated like this from your point of view."

"Doctor, what's going on?" Martha asked.

"There's an Immusson in Lyle. It entered Lyle's grandfather in 1979. When his grandfather died in 1988, it passed into Lyle's father. Then, it passed into Lyle."

"What's an Immusson?" Lyle asked, seemingly in control. He grasped one of Robert's hands, and Robert was happy to grasp back.

"It was a peacekeeping experiment. The Immussons telepathically seek out aggressors of conflicts. The one in you was underdeveloped and injured, so it stayed in you, your father, and your grandfather to recuperate. It seems that it's finally healthy enough to take control of you."

"I have been healthy enough for centuries," the Immusson said through Lyle, who was no longer holding onto Robert.

"But this has been a golden age in the Kian Empire," the Doctor realized. "There hasn't been a reason for you to come out until the Eloquian rebellion began. You've been in an immortal human for centuries, long enough to make Lyle temporarily sick when you tried to act."

"I regret making him ill."

"So why are you still there?" the Doctor asked. "Why haven't you left Lyle alone?"

"Lyle's being brings comfort. And it is only a matter of time before conflict arises again. Lyle is in a position to get me there."

"But doesn't something feel off? You aren't meant to stay in a human."

"I have no better alternative to my present life."

"You do now. I can take you to Mussol. I've only ever tried to help you, didn't I? Even if you did get shot because of me? Please."

After a moment of silence, the Immusson slowly exited Lyle. Everyone in attendance gaped at the Immusson's form.

"You've been in me my entire life?" Lyle asked.

The Immusson nodded.

The Doctor looked at the Immusson. "Come on, to my ship."

The Immusson followed the Doctor to the TARDIS while Martha stayed behind.

"How are you feeling?" Martha asked.

"Fine. I don't think I feel any differently now, actually," Lyle replied.

"How much control did you have when you were going to Eloquia?"

"Not much. The Immusson wanted to possess Temebege to force an end to the conflict."

"Was it involved in his death?" Martha asked.

"No, he died before we arrived, so then we sought out the rebel leader."

Robert put an arm around Lyle's shoulders. "Let's get you checked out, just in case."

The Doctor later returned and found Martha in Byzlusse's palace. "How's everything?"

"Good. I wanted to ask, Robert mentioned that people have been overprotective of Lyle. I was. I followed Robert to Eloquia to look for Lyle for a reason I don't understand. I even went to see the rebels. Now, I don't feel that way anymore. I obviously still care, but not like before. Could that have been because of the Immusson?"

"Yeah, because of pheromones. Peacekeeping is easier if Immussons induce that kind of reaction from individuals in its proximity."

"While you were gone, the new Eloquian queen reached out to the rebels and set up meetings to address their concerns."

"Yeah, they'll be fine eventually," the Doctor said.

In another part of the building, Byzlusse placed a call to the Herron queen.

"Queen Romath," Byzlusse addressed.

"Emperor Byzlusse. I have to say, I don't approve of your assassination of Temebege."

"But you do not disapprove, either?"

Romath smiled. "A brain hemorrhage, a relatively peaceful method to die."

Byzlusse was able to read between the lines. "If your assassins arrived before mine, what would their poison have targeted?"

"His respiratory system."

"He was an unfit king. His sister will be a magnificent queen."

"I have no doubt Eloquia will join us in prosperity under her leadership."

...

The TARDIS landed in New York in 1988. The Doctor and Martha stepped onto a yard and walked around. It was two days before the Doctor's previous visit. The Doctor observed Julien on the hammock again.

"Julien," the Doctor said.

"Doctor."

"This is Martha. Martha, Julien. Lyle's and Robert's grandfather."

"How do you do?" Martha asked.

"I'm dying. Cancer."

"Why aren't you in a hospital?" Martha asked.

"There's nothing left for them to do, except ease my discomfort, which I can do myself. I would rather die at home." Julien looked at the Doctor. "I have to wonder if the Immusson is responsible for my acceptance of death."

"How much strength do you have now?" the Doctor asked. "You said you became an astronomer to learn about what's out there. I showed you Mussol and the Mussopakes. Would you like to see some more before your time comes?"

"How could I refuse?"

The Doctor showed Julien Pluto's surface, the Shalbain Supernova, a Lundfie market, and an open session of planetary representatives on Hygert. Julien saw Byzlusse address a chamber of representatives from 7,735 inhabited Kian planets and moons, updating them on the status of the empire.

"This is the Kian Empire," the Doctor informed Julien. He and Martha then led Julien to the Galactic Court. "In the middle there is Chris' second son, the supreme galactic judge."

The three visited Perrin Capital University next. "That's Chris' older son. He found and runs this university. It's very prestigious. Members of the galactic government's highest levels like Lyle helped develop some of the curricula. Your grandsons didn't just see the stars like you wanted to, they live among them and contribute to the golden age of an entire galaxy."

The TARDIS then took the trio to later in the day, which allowed Julien to personally meet Robert and Lyle, as well as his future daughter-in-law Alicia, for dinner. A four-hour conversation over food included discussions about Chris, the Kian government, and the Immusson.

Finally, the Doctor, Martha, and Julien visited the UTI ship, a vast city-like disk composed of a ring of townhouses forming a perimeter. Park grounds separated the homes from a large central tower that held meeting rooms, ship ports, athletic centers, and the main control room.

The Doctor and Martha eventually took Julien home.

"Was that risky? Telling and showing Julien so much about the future?"

"No, Julien will pass away in two days, and he never got as far in his astronomy career as he wished."

"Now he got more than he could ever expect," Martha noted.

The Doctor nodded.

"That's nice of you."

"It was the least I could do. He deserved it."

The Doctor and Martha then returned to the TARDIS for their next adventure.

...

Thanks for reading.


End file.
